Forum:Wiki Features
It's time to vote on which features should be allowed in this wiki. Recently, there have been a lot of features being turned on or off, and we have to decide which features are going to stay, to avoid repeating these confusing changes. Voting will end on March 31. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Voting extended to April 30. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 05:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Voting extended to June 30. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Polls - Enabled Allow anyone on your wiki to create a poll! With Polls enabled your users can use the poll tag to add this neat feature to any page. This feature is a great way to increase contribution on your wiki. Support # Most certiantly Yes they are used on the wiki a good bit for Forum:Featured quote nominations Featrued content JAZ ~Life is A Wave 00:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) #Agreed with Jazatz2. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Blogs - Enabled Blogs allow users on your wiki to create their own blog posts on their profile page and can also be used as a great way to communicate news and events to your wiki community. Support # we should keep them perhaps create some stricter rules alot of the blogs are really pointless Happy Easter 14:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) #Blogs would be useful for ratings information and information on changes to the wiki. Implementing a policy would be necessary, however. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Article Comments - Disabled This extension will let people write comments at the bottom of article pages. Other users can reply to the comments, and signatures and timestamps are automatically assigned. This will replace talk pages on your wiki. Support # If you support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # JAZ ~Life is A Wave 00:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) it makes a wiki look trashy #I have said before that article comments will never be enabled on this wiki. There are multiple reasons, for which I may write about soon. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Category Exhibition - Disabled The most popular eight pages in your categories are already displayed as images, but this feature will list all of your pages as image links sortable by name, recency, or popularity! Support # If you support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # It might be too difficult to maintain pages by category. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Message Wall - Disabled Communicating with the contributors on your wiki is an essential part of building and maintaining your community. The Message Wall uses a threaded conversation format and notification system that lets you control which conversations you're interested in following. No more missed messages! Support # At first I was skeptical of Message Wall, but it does a good job at organizing messages, and makes it easier to contact admins. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) #I've come to like them :)--JAZ ☆❈☆❈☆❈ [Talk to me] 16:01, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Chat - Enabled Instantaneously communicate with other people who love your wiki and your wiki's topic as much as you do! Anyone with a Wikia account can join chat via the "Join the Chat" button in the right navigational area of your site. Support # If you support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Expanded Wiki Navigation - Enabled Get more links, a new preview tool, a consolidated set of contribution links, and a new "On the Wiki" menu that highlights important features of your content and community. Support # Yes very much the old design looked very well old and not as nice JAZ Is 14:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Top 10 Lists - Disabled Top 10 Lists allow anyone on your wiki to create a votable list. If you're looking for a great way to get junior editors to interact with the wiki, this is it! Enabling this feature will add "Top 10 List" as an option when you click "Add a Page" Support # If you support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this feature, enter it here. Achievements - Disabled Achievements will help your wiki to grow by incentivizing editors to contribute a variety of content. You can create your own challenges that are unique to your wiki, and even upload your own images for the badges. Support # If you support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this feature being included, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # I don't really care but hey if it will get people working on the wiki more i'm all for it! JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 21:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC)